


Troublemaker

by meganexrock



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Clothed Sex, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganexrock/pseuds/meganexrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back on it, they shouldn’t even be here. But Tajima had him already distracted when the bell signaling the start of class rang and that little irrational part of him just threw caution out of the window. Skipping classes just for an hour to stay with his boyfriend couldn’t be so bad…</p>
<p>Or so he thought. But he was dating goddamned Tajima Yuuichirou, king of the shameless and carelessness.</p>
<p>[Short PWP written for the prompt "Agoraphilia : I'll write our characters having sex in a public/semipublic place"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemaker

“No”

Is what Hanai says immediately, pushing the smaller of the two away a little; even catching his wrists so he doesn’t try to distract him... but…

Has there been a moment when Tajima has _actually_ listened to him at all?

“Why?”He asks, tilting his head to the side as if he really doesn’t understand why Hanai could deny his request; looking way too much innocent for someone who has just asked him to have sex with him on the rooftop of the school while everyone else is at class.

(Looking back on it, they shouldn’t even be here. But Tajima had him already distracted when the bell signaling the start of class rang and that little irrational part of him just threw caution out of the window. Skipping classes just for an hour to stay with his boyfriend couldn’t be so bad…

Or so he thought. But he was dating goddamned Tajima Yuuichirou, king of the shameless and carelessness. That wild soul that’s brighter than anyone else.)

“Because anyone could come and catch us. We’re not even supposed to be here… “

“You didn’t complain when I kissed you before ”Tajima pokes, frowning.

“I thought it would be j-just a little k-kiss. Not” Tajima presses closer against him again and there’s a notorious bulge pressing against his thigh. Hanai blushes so hard the tips of his ears turn red.

Tajima smiles mischievously.

“Not what? What do you want us to do, Hanai?”says Tajima, his voice dropping down a little and Hanai doesn’t like where this is going at all.

“Forget about it” Says Hanai trying to push the other away again, but failing in the process; sending them both tumbling into the ground.

He positively wants to die from embarrassment now; because Tajima is straddling him and he has to have noticed that erection he’s been trying to hide that totally opposes his words. (Because well… he’s a boy too and Tajima is a goddamn good kisser.)

(he has, because his smile turns even more mischievous and he doesn’t even have time to think about it before Tajima is trying to unbutton his own shirt to strip)

“D-Don’t strip here!”He reacts immediately, capturing the other’s hands and Tajima frowns again.

“We’re not going anywhere like this, you know” He says and Hanai questions why he’s even dating this idiot, but Tajima moves his hips and the sudden friction over his erection interrupts his thoughts for a minute, short-circuiting his brain.

Just a minute is all it takes for the black haired teenager to lock him into a lip-lock that steals his breath and has him kissing back almost immediately. (A really good kisser)

Tajima kisses down his jaw and into his neck and he finally lets go: There’s no way they’re going back to class like this, so better enjoy it and make it fast then. (He wants it)

“Finally” Tajima murmurs against his neck, hot breath pulling a groan from the captain’s throat.

“Shut up” Says Hanai and pushes one of his hands inside the fourth batter’s shirt, caressing his back while his other grips him by the hair to pull him into another mind-blowing kiss.

Tajima almost purrs into the kiss, clearly pleased, and pushes his tongue against Hanai’s own, still moving his hips over the captain’s lap, stimulating him slowly with the friction.

Once he needs air he finally breaks the kiss, biting on the taller’s lower lip hard. Hanai groans.

“We don’t have much time left…”Tajima murmurs and without any word of warning his hands unbuckle the other’s belt and his own with hands that are way too skilled for Hanai’s muddy mind to comprehend.

“Tajima hey…”He tries to protest because being semi-naked here is just too dangerous but Tajima has gotten closer and suddenly the friction of their erections is too real; the slick skin on skin contact driving him crazy with need and pulling desperate noises from his throat.

“Does it feel good…?”Tajima moans against his clavicle, pushing with his hips against Hanai just a few more times before taking them both into one of his small hands, rough with too much batting and pressing them together tighter. The friction increases and Hanai’s body trembles with exertion blinded by pleasure. He rounds Tajima’s small body with one of his arms and presses him closer, almost making him lose his balance and collapse against him.

“Aah…Hanai….” Tajima moans with no shame and it makes the air around them seem ten times hotter, his skin feeling sensitive everywhere while his shirt sticks to his skin.

One of his hands traces down Tajima’s body to join his on their erections, pushing harder and speeding up the rythmn. He’s close and he’s not finishing before Tajima (He’s always been competitive after all).

Tajima’s words have been finally sealed as his mouth is way too busy panting against Hanai’s neck, leaving a wet trail on his shirt’s neck that will be too noticeable. (He hopes Abe doesn’t ask)

It just takes a few seconds of uncoordinated moving before they are both coming, staining their hands and Tajima’s shirt messily.

The fourth batter slumps against him tired and Hanai sighs, sated but defeated.

“That was fun,Hanai…”Tajima purrs, kissing his cheek ”We should do it again--”

No they shouldn’t; How are they even going to hide that stain on Tajima’s shirt now…?

He just hits Tajima on the back of his head with his hand ; softly groaning.

They shouldn’t. But they probably will.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Nao; I'm so ashamed this was my first thing published for the oofuri fandom. I'm sorry mom.


End file.
